Mustache Maniacs Film Co.
Mustache Maniacs Film Co. '''is the amateur film company started by Daniel and Andrew Bermudez and is the subject of this wiki. Initially starting in live action home movies, the company now boasts a wide variety of content across a variety of media. Company Details * '''Founding Date: April 18, 2004 * Film Credits: See page "List of Films" * Specialty: '''n/a * '''Company Head: Andrew Bermudez Company History The inspiration for creating what would become Mustache Maniacs Film Co. came in 2003 from friends John and Luke Stabe, who had made their own films with their cousins under the label Stabe Inc. Interested, Daniel and Andrew Bermudez, upon receiving their first camcorder that December, made their pre-formation films until March 2004. Daniel and Andrew Film Co. was officially founded on April 18, 2004, the same day that Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Leopard's Treasure was filmed. This resulted in the quick succession of releases, including Com 50 and 007, Indiana Jones and the Treasure of Tikal, and Indiana Jones and the Heart of the Dragon. From 2005 through 2007, the Cornerstone Thespian Society resulted in the releases of Kilroy Was Here!, Jolly Roger and the Pirate Queen, and Mystery at Shady Acres. Around this time was when Daniel and Andrew Film Co. changed to its current name, Mustache Maniacs Film Co., and Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island was released. 2008 saw the release of the company's first online film, the breakout hit Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo, which has resulted in much of the company's popularity. The film has since spawned two sequels. The following year celebrated five years with the introduction of the press room, The Adventures of Legoman, and From Sea to Shining Sea, currently Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s longest movie (it has a 120 minute running time). In 2011, Mustache Maniacs Film Co. began its first partnership, which was with CarTOON Shack. This led to the beloved animation An Afternoon at the Zoo, as well as the award-winning New Friends ~ An Environmental Fable in 2013. Additional partnerships include noted groups such as the authors of BZPower's Dino Attack RPG. In 2013, Andrew Bermudez was assigned to a group of artists to create the film A Bite of MyJobs, a film that explains how College of the Canyons' internship program works. The film was released later that year, and is now screened across campus to promote their internship program. This year was also the debut of their in-house animation department, Drawn to Life Animation. 2014 was their ten-year celebration, which included the unveiling of Project U and the official cinematic universe. These threads continue to this day, which has prompted several contests, comics, films, books, and more. Also at this time, several older films were re-edited, upgraded, and re-released. Staff Listed here are all of the people who worked under this banner and the positions that they held. * Andrew Bermudez - President; CEO; Director; Writer; Animator; Editor; Composer * Daniel Bermudez - Corporate Adviser; Decision Committee Head * Teresa Bermudez - Story Adviser; Writing Editor; Producer * Al Bermudez - Character Adviser; Producer Portfolio of Content As listing every piece of content that Mustache Maniacs Film Co. has created here would be a massive burden, we would like to direct you to the pages listed below for the form of media that you seek. * List of Films * List of Books * List of Comics * List of Games * List of Stories * List of Contests Tropes The following tropes have been exhibited across multiple pieces of company media and by Mustache Maniacs Film Co. staff. * Alternate Universe Fic: The Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Cinematic Universe takes loose liberties with LEGO's characters and settings. Most of LEGO's original stories are not even considered canon (LEGO Alpha Team and LEGO City are really the only exceptions), as these new stories just take several basics from the themes and change them drastically or in minor ways, as is seen fit for the greater universe. * Blog: Naturally, the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Press Room is this. Check it out for yourself here. * Brick Joke: This has happened occasionally between films, though it's only really noticeable when you watch the films in the order demonstrated in the official cinematic universe timeline. ** In Attack of the Fifty-Foot Hamster, a relieved citizen wonders how Nana would fare against aliens. In Space Attack, Nana fights a space alien. ** In Jolly Roger and the Pirate Queen, Roger Goodman finds a ring on a skeleton with an inscription. Centuries later, in Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients, Patrick finds Roger Goodman's skeleton with the exact same ring. * Character Blog: Occasionally, the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Press Room will feature "Ask Mark Matthew," where the said fictional character will answer fan questions. While the questions and answers are based on actual events and studio decisions, the "Ask Mark Matthew" posts are entirely in-character. * Fan Film: Most of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s movies technically fall under this category, though a mixture of completely original films do also exist within the company's portfolio. * Firing Day: A running joke in the studio is that fictional LEGO Studios CEO Mark Matthew will fire employees over the most minor infractions, such as watching TV while on the clock, writing petty insults, and being too loud. * Off-the-Shelf FX: With the limited budget afforded to Mustache Maniacs Film Co. in its early days, most of the set pieces were improvised items from around the house. Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile was really the first production to use more involved and detailed sets. * Old Shame: It is no secret that some of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s earliest works are viewed dis-favorably within the company, especially the live action films. There is no attempt to pretend like they don't exist, but no one will also say that they think that they are anything even remotely related to the concept of quality. ** Going even further, director Andrew Bermudez is so ashamed of the series Mystery LEGO Theater 3000, the two episodes were the only productions that were not saved in the major back-up of the studio's archives in 2015. ** In some respects, this even covers some of the earliest animated films, to a certain extent. This was actually the justification behind creating the special editions. * Running Gag: Mustache Maniacs Film Co. has several, which span several different works. ** The oldest one is the iconic fake mustache itself. Originally a piece from a spy kit, it was so over-used in the early days that it literally became the face of the company. Almost every film now has at least one character with a mustache (there are exceptions, though). ** Another old one is using the Cal Pada Guards as the go-to butt-monkey for any story material, even if Cal Pada wasn't involved in the story. This was mainly because almost all of the Cal Pada Guards were only played by one actor, Daniel Bermudez. Even in Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island, where Nathan Stabe plays the guards, he plays all of them. ** Never once has a shoe shiner character survived beyond the conceptual stage for any Mustache Maniacs Film Co. production. Because of that, the general slang used around the studio for any character cut from a film is "shined like the shoe shiner." For actual shoe shiner characters, the phrase used is "shining the shoe shiner." ** As mentioned above, fictional LEGO Studios CEO Mark Matthew will frequently fire employees on the press room for minor infractions. This even bled over into The Third Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards. ** Since 2011, it has become an almost-annual tradition to run an April Fool's Day joke. It first started on the press room before migrating to the YouTube Channel for the 2015 and 2017 jokes. * Schedule Slip: It's what we're known for, really. Very rarely has ANY production by Mustache Maniacs Film Co. been completed by its original projected release date. To put this into perspective, here's all of the films (after going online in 2008) that we've produced that WEREN'T delayed in any way. Click on each movie title so that you can find out how each of these productions was somehow miraculously finished on time. Compare this to our list of films. ** Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo ** A Very Patrick Christmas ** Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile ** Wonders of Buoyancy ** When Barrels Fly ** An Afternoon at the Zoo ** Space Attack ** Freddy and Joey in Corn Farm ** Seeing Eye Robber ** A Battle to Remember ** Late for the Soccer Match ** A Friend of the Police ** Solarum ** The Kingfisher ** The Film That Changes Everything! ** Rift ** Ninjago: Visions of Memories ** New Year's Resolution ** Mustache Maniacs Film Co. is Coming to LEGO Dimensions! ** Clone ** Ocean of Fear * The 'Verse: On May 23, 2013, it was officially confirmed that, with a few exceptions, all of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s productions (including movies, books, comics, and more) take place in one giant universe. ** Going a step further, some productions NOT produced by Mustache Maniacs Film Co. (like LEGO City Undercover, Johnny Thunder and the King of the Gypsies, and Evil Music) also take place in the same universe. In addition, alternate dimensions explicitly exist, allowing both LEGO Universe ''and ''DINO ATTACK RPG to exist in an alternate dimension. For full details, visit the official cinematic universe page. Trivia * The corporate mascot, Mustache Max, is modeled after Shriff Aha, the main villain from Com 50 and 007. * Before the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. brand change in 2006, Daniel and Andrew Film Co. had no logo. * The current Mustache Maniacs Film Co. logo is a parody of the Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer logo, with Mustache Max standing in for the iconic MGM Lion. This logo also reuses the footage filmed for the original logo from 2006. * An alternate logo for Mustache Maniacs Film Co. exists, which is called the Classic Logo. It features a simple mustache against a gray background with text. Despite its name, it's the newest logo for the company and was created specifically for company collateral. * Currently, Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s most viewed film is Forest of Fear. Category:2004 Category:Partners